


Planning Family Party

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Winter fic, Xmas fic, jennie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 6: Planning Family Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Family Party

**Author's Note:**

> mostly unbeta-ed, but a helpful comment made me change something super small (basically don't worry). enjoy!

**Dec 24, 4AM**

 

Derek rubbed at his eyes as he woke up to the sound of bustling downstairs in the kitchen. His eyes slid over the digital clock sitting by his night stand as he groaned. Of course Stiles would already be up getting everything for Christmas planned.

It was a tradition for Stiles (that Derek somehow helped to start and then got eventually got roped into) to go all out for Christmas, which included, but was never, ever, limited to: baking enough cookies to feed a small country, spending over $5000 in gifts (because according to Stiles, “I actually earn real money from a real job because I’m a real adult so I can pick and choose _how_ I spend my aforementioned _very real_ money, Derek”), and putting up enough Christmas lights to not even need the actual house lights. Derek always let him do it though, not just because he loved Stiles boundlessly, but because he understood that Stiles needed to keep his mom alive somehow. God knows how hard he’s worked to keep his family traditions alive.

High pitched screeches brought Derek out of his thoughts, just in time to catch Sasha jumping into his arms while Alexis methodically climbed her way onto the bed. A substantially larger mass then settled on Derek's lap.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

Stiles wasn't a morning person. He really wasn't. Christmas, however, was an exception. And for Stiles, all of December was Christmas.

Derek, on the other hand, was absolutely a morning person, but 4 am was a little ridiculous. And Stiles definitely needed a stern lecture regarding passing on these absurd traditions onto their kids (Derek was a strong believer that children needed a full 9 hours of sleep every single night to get through enough REM cycles for their brains to function properly).

Stiles smiles and places a small kiss on Derek’s lips, practically buzzing with energy and excitement as he discreetly slips a small sheet a paper into Derek’s hands.

“Alright babe, today is completely packed and it’s gonna be a busy day so I’ve written down the game plan. Don’t worry, it details everything you need to do for me today.”

Derek groaned, knowing this would inevitably happen. “How about I just take the kids with me today and we’ll stay out of your way.”

Stiles chuckles, “Oh dear husband, while I do appreciate your desire to help by staying out of the house, I really do need you today. But don’t worry, I’ll give you a reward for all your hard work tonight.” Derek doesn’t think that Stiles should throw around winks like that whenever he feels like it.

“Daddy gets a reward? What kind of reward? What about me? I want a reward too papa!”

Stiles nuzzles Sasha’s neck as he picks her up and grabbing Alexis’ as he stood up. “Only good girls get rewards. If you don’t cause any trouble for daddy and papa today, we’ll make sure to get you an extra slice of pie. In the mean time, let’s get you both downstairs so your daddy can get dressed and start rolling out the pie crust.” And of course, Stiles throws another wink at Derek right before he steps out of the room. Damn Stiles and damn himself for falling in love with that fucker.

-

Stiles didn’t think he went overboard with Christmas, no matter what Derek says. His father raised him right, goddammit . Stiles had been up since 4AM baking cookies for the holidays (and yes Derek, the pack is basically a small country. Of course we need to make this many cookies).

A lot of things have changed from their hectic and unpredictable high school years. And while Stiles is grateful that everyone’s moved on for the most part (everybody in the pack is so _fucking domestic_ it appalls Stiles every time he thinks about it), there are still days when he flashes back to running from berserkers, ignoring the darkness that seized at his chest every once in a while, pretending he was never possessed by the nogitsune.

Needless to say, Stiles and Derek didn’t become _Stiles and Derek_ until after high school and college (when the pack split up for a bit but really didn’t). And now, Stiles has Derek and the pack, and yes he’s always had them, but now he feels complete and whole and happy in a way that he’d never thought would happen after his mom died.

Stiles quietly hums to himself as he preps everything for the annual dinner party. Derek clunks down the stairs with Sasha and Alexis stumbling down right at their daddy’s heels. Stiles lets himself lean into Derek’s warm touch as he wraps himself around Stiles as their two daughters clung to their legs. These days, Stiles relishes in the closeness, indulging himself for just a moment before he pulls apart from the family hug.

“Chop chop, you guys, we better get this show on the road.”

-

Derek flopped into bed. For the entire day, Stiles made him slave away in the kitchen, either rolling out pie crusts or decorating yet another gingerbread object or seasoning roast beef. By the time the pack had arrived around 6, Derek was tired out of his mind and 100% ready to stop, drop and pass out. Of course, Stiles was still bouncing on the balls of his feet and Derek could only begin to wonder how many cups of coffee Stiles had drank throughout the day (although whenever Derek tried to ask, Stiles conveniently gave Derek yet _another_ task to do. Sasha and Alexis had intermittently taken naps throughout the day and Derek was _jealous_. When the pack had arrived, the two girls had squealed at the sight of pretty auntie Lydia and kick-ass aunt Erica (oh my goodness Erica, how many times have I told you to stop using that kind of language with the kids).

By the time Stiles had climbed into bed and draped himself over Derek, snuggling into the little groove of Derek’s side that he inexplicably fit in, Derek was already halfway to dreamland.

-

**Dec 25, 6AM**

It was 6AM and a hand was sliding into his boxers. Derek usually didn’t wake up to this sensation (that’s actually a lie and Derek knew that) but he wasn’t complaining as his groans slowly turned to moans.

“Wh-...fuck, Stiles.”

Stiles looked up through his eyelashes from where his fingers were wrapped around Derek’s dick, his tongue peeking out to lick the bit of leaking precome, before winking and taking Derek’s cock completely into his mouth.

Damn Stiles. Damn him and his mouth and his moles and his fingers. And especially, damn his winks.

  
(Merry Christmas, Derek!)


End file.
